El comienzo de nuestras vidas
by francisamy granger
Summary: -con el tiempo nos estamos convirtiendo en amigos –la cortó él-y eso es lo único que te puedo ofrecer. Harry besó la cabeza de la chica y sin esperar que ella dijera algo más se levantó y camino hacia su auto, quería huir de ahí lo más pronto posible para evitar cometer algún error que sabía, le saldría muy caro. 1 Torneo HhT


Hola, primeramente dejenme desearles a todos los que se pasen por aqui un muy feliz año 2014, que Dios los llene de bendiciones y que todas sus metas se vean cumplidas. Vengo para cumplir con el 1° Torneo del grupo Harmony hasta la tumba. Espero de todo corazón que les guste y pido disculpas por no actualizar mis historias, lo haré y espero que pronto. Sin distraerlos mas les invito a leer y de antemano gracias. Ya saben un review siempre me aliente asi que animence a comentar...nos leemos pronto bye

* * *

**El comienzo de nuestras vidas**

Eran las 10 de la noche del 31 de diciembre y Harry Potter se encontraba enfrascado en la revisión de uno de los tantos documentos amontonados sobre su fino escritorio. Había leído incontables veces el mismo párrafo y no lograba entender una sola palabra de lo que ahí decía. Quiso atribuirlo al cansancio que sentía después de trabajar 15 horas seguidas sin descanso alguno más que para comer algo, pero sabía muy bien que eso no era cierto. La causa de su tormento tenia nombre y apellido, Hermione Granger.

Tres horas atrás Harry había leído un artículo en el periódico local donde se informaba la ruptura del compromiso Krum-Granger. Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría, pues ni siquiera estaba enterado de la existencia tal compromiso, supuso que su suspicaz secretaria había ocultado la información para evitarle un mal trago, algo que lamentablemente en esta ocasión no pudo hacer.

Dejo los documentos por una buena vez. Era obvio que no podría continuar con su trabajo cuando su cabeza estaba por completo en otro lado. Se pasó las manos por el cabello para tratar de relajarse un poco y se quitó los lentes masajeando sus sienes duramente; el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Era absurdo su malestar, sobre todo si se relacionaba con ella. Llevaba más de un año sin verla y aparentemente todo lo que hubo entre ellos había quedado atrás. Evidentemente no era cierto.

Harry y Hermione se habían conocido tres años atrás en un evento benéfico organizado por la familia de ella. Hicieron clic de inmediato y pasaron juntos toda la velada. Entre coqueteos poco disimulados e insinuantes susurros al oído, llegaron a concretar una cita, que horas más tardes se convertiría en una oleada de sensaciones en donde la pasión salió vencedora, y en donde unieron sus cuerpos una y otra vez logrando una sincronía perfecta que sería la envidia de hasta los más cotizados autores.

Luego de esa noche, en donde quedó muy claro que ninguno de los dos buscaba compromisos, volvieron a encontrarse en diversas ocasiones.

Harry vio en Hermione a una hermosa mujer, decidida, dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, responsable y orgullosa, pero también amable y amorosa. Admiraba muchos de los aspectos en los que ella se desenvolvía, sobretodo su profesión y la entrega con la que la ejercía. Medico cirujana oncóloga infantil, un trabajo muy duro y sacrificado pero que con cada triunfo ante la muerte dejaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que no se borraba por días.

Las cosas entre ellos se dieron de manera espontánea pero intensa, pronto se vieron envueltos en una no relación en donde uno quería más que el otro. Poco a poco las cosas se complicaron y lo que en principio parecía un respiro de aire fresco se convirtió en algo realmente sofocante.

Había momentos buenos y malos, pero por fortuna predominaban los buenos. Procuraron ante todo afianzar sus lazos amistosos, conociendo sus cualidades y defectos, sus gustos y disgustos, sus sueños, aspiraciones y metas. Hablaron un poco de sus familias pero él prefirió no ahondar en un tema que le resultaba, a pesar del tiempo, molesto y doloroso.

Él era poco detallista pero en algunas ocasiones le compraba flores y chocolates, no sabía porque lo hacía pero le resultaba natural, y ella no podía estar más encantada con eso.

Para Harry el tiempo que pasaba con Hermione era des estresante, un momento en el que dejaba sus responsabilidades de lado y se desahogaba de la forma más antigua, sexo. Y como no hacerlo con una mujer tan hermosa y atractiva como Hermione, claro que no contaba, que con el tiempo ella querría más que unos simples revolcones a la semana.

Con el pasar de los días se acostumbraron a estar el uno con el otro y se envolvieron en una rutina que sin darse cuenta a ambos agradaba. Un día dormían en la casa de ella, otro en la casa de él. Sus pertenencias estaban en ambos lugares desperdigadas por igual y la convivencia parecía cada vez mejor. Harry tuvo que admitir que vivir en la monogamia no era tan desagradable después de todo, porque si, Harry Potter estaba con una sola mujer y le era totalmente fiel.

Aquello comenzó a asustarle, jamás se imaginó estar en una situación así, él nunca quiso tener una relación estable, él era el hombre de todas, no quería una familia, ni una pareja, ni nada; solo quería ser estar a cargo de su enorme empresa y tener a su disposición una mujer diferente cada noche.

Comenzó a dedicarle menos tiempo a la chica, prefiriendo pasar su tiempo libre en casa en vez de pasarlo con ella. Salía de vez en cuando con alguna amiga aunque no pasaba de una cena, no se atrevía a llegar a más y eso lo atormentaba y enojaba de sobremanera.

Hermione se puso cada vez más exigente y demandante con el tiempo que Harry le dedicaba. Harry trataba de darle poca importancia, aunque a veces la insistencia de la castaña sobrepasaba su paciencia y terminaba discutiendo con ella, diciéndole cosas de las que después se arrepentía, pero tal era su orgullo que jamás se atrevió a pedir disculpas por ello, simplemente lo dejaba pasar hasta que ella se calmara y regresara con él, siempre lo hacía y él no estaba dispuesto a terminar lo que tenían.

Su aparentemente inagotable paciencia fue puesta a prueba un día en el que Hermione le armó un escándalo en uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos de la ciudad. Él estaba cenando con una bella amiga con quien solía compartir tiempo antes de conocer a Hermione, se habían reencontrado y decidieron recordar viejos tiempos degustando los ricos manjares que en ese lugar servían y luego si el tiempo lo permitía, pasarían a un lugar más…intimo.

Hermione, al igual que él, había escogido el lugar para cenar pero en compañía de dos buenas amigas, Ginny y Luna a quienes conocía de la facultad. Ellas se mostraron sorprendidas por la actitud que tomó su amiga frente a esa situación, ella solía ser muy pacífica y el escándalo que ocasiono no era propio de ella.

_Hermione respiraba agitadamente mientras Harry la sostenía de la cintura evitando que se acercara a Cho, su acompañante, quien en ese momento estaba totalmente empapada de la bebida que la ojimiel "accidentalmente" había vertido sobre ella._

_-¿puedes quedarte quieta un minuto?-gritó el ojiverde a una furiosa Hermione-¿acaso estás loca?_

_-loca es ella si cree que puede acercarse a ti sin que yo haga algo al respecto_

_-eres una loca-lloriqueo Cho- deberían prohibirte el paso a este tipo de lugares, eres tan salvaje y vulgar_

_-vulgar eres tú, además de zorra-trató de zafarse del agarre del chico pero él era por mucho, mas fuerte que ella_

_-Harry! ¿Escuchas lo que dice?¿no vas a defenderme?_

_-Hermione, no sé lo que te pasa, pero debes pedirle una disculpa, te estas portando de una manera muy reprochable-pidió calmadamente_

_-¿reprochable?-inquirió asombrada-no soy yo quien se toquetea con el novio de otras_

_-¿de qué hablas loca?-pregunto Cho burlona_

_-te estas metiendo con mi novio, zorra, así que te agradecería que no vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos sobre el otra vez_

_-¡¿tu novio?!-cho se carcajeo fuertemente inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás con diversión-chiquita, este que ves aquí-señalo a Harry –nunca ha tenido novia y créeme, no la tendrá jamás, así que olvídalo_

_-claro que si la tiene, yo soy una muestra de eso-dijo altiva-¿verdad Harry?_

_El chico no dijo nada y ella no pudo descifrar lo que su rostro mostraba. Un encargado del local se acercó a ellos y amablemente les pidió que se retiraran si no querían ser sacados a la fuerza por seguridad._

_Lo más dignos que pudieron, salieron uno tras otro evitando en todo momento mirar a los otros comensales, la vergüenza comenzaba a hacerse presente._

_Hermione espero pacientemente a que Harry se despidiera de su querida amiguita sin pasar por alto lo empalagosa que se puso al momento de decir adiós. En el momento en que el moreno se vio desocupado, no perdió un segundo y se dirigió a su auto rápidamente, lo que menos quería era comenzar otra discusión y mucho menos en la calle._

_-Harry…Harry espera_

_Hermione corría tras el tratando de alcanzarlo, pero sus tacones no le dejaban hacer gran cosa. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando se torció el pie y un fuerte dolor inundo su tobillo. Harry como buen caballero regreso sobre sus pasos y la ayudo sentándola en una banca que estaba a unos metros de ellos._

_-lo siento-dijo ella después de un rato-no quise armar todo ese alboroto allá dentro, todos deben pensar que somos unos locos_

_-no me importa el alboroto que armaste, sabes que la opinión de los demás sobre mi es relevante-le quitó importancia, pero enseguida su ceño se frunció mostrando molestia-lo que me importa es que te creas en el derecho de reclamar algo, Hermione tu y yo no somos nada_

_Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, jamás pensó que el llegaría a decirle eso-pensé que si…que tú y yo…_

_-tu y yo compartimos momentos muy buenos-aclaro el-compartimos la cama de vez en cuando, pero creo que deje claro desde el principio que no buscaba una relación y también creo que querías lo mismo_

_-si, eso dije-agacho la mirada apenada-pero creí que con el tiempo…_

_-con el tiempo nos estamos convirtiendo en amigos –la cortó él-y eso es lo único que te puedo ofrecer_

_Harry besó la cabeza de la chica y sin esperar que ella dijera algo más se levantó y camino hacia su auto, quería huir de ahí lo más pronto posible para evitar cometer algún error que sabía, le saldría muy caro._

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus tormentosos recuerdos. Al ver de quien se trataba, rechazó la llamada y apagó el teléfono, lo que menos necesitaba era tener una interminable charla con su padre que seguramente terminaría en una innecesaria pelea.

Decidió que había tenido suficiente por ese día, recogió sus cosas y salió a la fría y nevada noche en busca de su auto. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo y monto en el acelerando de inmediato. La velocidad conseguía relajarlo como nada mas lo hacía, solo habia algo que funcionada mejor, pero eso lo había probado y desechado hace ya algún tiempo.

Miro su reloj que marcaba las 11:01 de la noche y se dirigió directamente a su departamento. La mayoría de personas a esa hora estaría seguramente cenando y compartiendo con sus familias los últimos minutos que quedaban del año, pero él no soportaba esas fechas y prefería estar solo con una buena copa de vino mientras leía un buen libro, era algo mucho más productivo.

Llegó a su destino rápidamente, saludó al portero que como siempre le preguntaba amable por su día y camino con apuro a su habitación. Se dejó caer agotado sobre su cama no sin antes deshacerse de su molesto traje. La contestadora de su teléfono sonó indicando un nuevo mensaje.

-**Harry…sé que estás ahí**-se escuchó la voz madura de una mujer-**el guardia de la empresa me dijo que te vio salir hace 10 minutos y sé que a la velocidad que conduces no tardaste ni cinco en llegar a casa. Tu padre a estado llamándote para que vengas esta noche a cenar, te lo dije hace una semana y me dijiste que esta vez sí vendrías…por favor cumple tu palabra. Te quiero hijo**

La comunicación termino y dejó a Harry aún más molesto y confundido que antes. ¿Cómo era posible que su madre mantuviera siquiera el contacto con su padre después de la barbaridad que este le hizo? Y eso no era todo, se trataban tan bien, incluso mejor que durante el tiempo que estuvieron casados.

Hace diez años James y Lilly Potter habían decidido dar por terminado su matrimonio de una manera cordial y sin problemas. Para Harry fue un golpe duro, no por el hecho de que sus padres se separaran, sino porque la forma en que lo hicieron fue totalmente opuesta a cómo debería ser tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban.

_Harry había salido temprano de la facultad y ocupó su tiempo disponible para buscar a su padre y pedirle ayuda con un proyecto que debía presentar en una semana y del cual dependía un gran porcentaje de su calificación. Ya era conocido por todo el personal que trabajaba para su padre por lo que nadie le impuso ninguna dificultad para llegar a él. Sigilosamente camino al despacho de James con la intención de sorprenderlo -siempre habían tenido una muy buena relación y a menudo jugaban entre ellos- pero el sorprendió fue él. James Potter estaba casi sentado sobre su pulcro escritorio mientras su mejor amigo lo besaba como si no hubiera un mañana_

_Ninguno de los dos notó la presencia del chico hasta que éste sin poder contenerse más gritó_

_-¿Qué demonios significa esto?_

_-Harry hijo-comenzó James mientras enviaba a su amigo fuera del despacho-todo tiene una explicación_

_-que explicación puede tener esto-se paseó de un lado a otro halando su cabello con desesperación-es asqueroso_

_-hijo, íbamos a decírtelo, tu madre y yo habíamos decidido decirte…_

_-¿mamá lo sabe?_

_-sí, estamos tramitando el divorcio, en unos días, una semana a más tardar estaremos legalmente separados_

_-y me lo dices con tanta tranquilidad_

_-eres un adulto, no creo que necesites que te explique más que eso-Harry observo anonadado a su padre sin creer lo que acababa de decir-me enamore de otra persona y tu madre lo entiende, eso es todo_

_-¿escuchas lo que dices? Te enamoraste de un hombre ¿Cómo es eso posible?_

_-son cosas que pasan_

_-claro que no-contradijo-eres gey ¿desde cuándo lo eres?_

_-supongo que desde siempre, no lo se_

_-¿acaso nunca amaste a mi madre?_

_-por supuesto que si_

_-no lo entiendo-se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas y coloco sus codos sobre sus muslos para sostener su cabeza-como puedes amar a alguien y después dejarle por otra persona de tu mismo sexo, es absurdo_

_-las cosas solo suceden, deja de sobre analizarlas-James se acercó a su hijo y coloco una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. Harry inmediatamente se retiró como si ese simple contacto lo quemara_

_-no te acerques a mí, en este momento lo que menos quiero es verte_

_Apresuradamente salió del lugar sin dedicarle siquiera una última mirada a su padre. Pasaron tres meses antes de que pudiera volver a dirigirles la palabra a sus progenitores, pero obviamente las cosas jamás fueron las mismas._

Un rato después de recibir el mensaje de su madre y sin la más mínima intención de enviarle una respuesta, tomó su computadora portátil buscando distraerse.

Revisó la bandeja de entrada del correo electrónico de la compañía y satisfecho se dio cuenta de que hasta el momento todo estaba en orden. Reviso algunos archivos guardados en la memoria de su computador para de esta manera comenzar a borrar los que ya carecían de importancia. Estuvo alrededor de diez en esa actividad hasta que dio con un archivo del cual hasta la vez conocía su existencia.

Abrió el archivo para saciar su curiosidad y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con los muchos mensajes que Hermione le había enviado durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. A ella le encantaba citar a grandes poetas añadiendo luego una frase de su propia inspiración, generalmente algo con humor que siempre lograba plasmar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Leyó unos cuantos volviendo a reír por los chistes un tanto flojos de la castaña. Su sonrisa se volvió de repente agridulce al recordar que las cosas entre ellos no habían acabado del todo bien.

Cualquiera pensaría que después del desplante que le hizo en aquel restaurant cuando lo encontró cenando con otra mujer, su relación se vería terminada. Pero las cosas estaban lejos de acabarse.

Ella lo volvió a buscar e hizo como si nada nunca hubiera pasado, incluso se mostraba mucho más complaciente que antes. Primero, Harry se sentía confundido por su actitud, pero luego lo dejo pasar y se dedicó a disfrutar de los buenos momentos junto a ella. Debía saber que no todo sería así para siempre.

Lo descubrió un día que al salir tarde de la empresa, la encontró caminado colgada del brazo de un joven muchacho. Se veían muy cómodos y con una gran complicidad, como si se conocieran desde siempre, pero lo que lo descoloco por completo fue ver como el chico se acercaba a ella y le robaba un beso mientras ella no hacía nada por impedirlo

Furioso le estampo su puño al chico en la cara aturdiéndolo y asustando a la chica. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y pronto se vieron rodeados de una pequeña multitud de personas que curiosas se acercaban a observar la pelea. Hermione se vio en la necesidad de intervenir y disculpándose profundamente con su amigo se llevó casi a rastras a Harry a su apartamento.

Las cosas ahí no fueron mejores, se dijeron de todo despotricando una sarta interminable de reproches e insultos al otro. Al final ella pronuncio las mismas palabras que el había dicho hace un tiempo, lo que Harry calló no pudiendo alegar algo en su defensa.

Después de eso todo fue peor, seguían juntos, sí, pero así mismo buscaban molestarse saliendo con otras personas, logrando provocar celos que resultaban muy perjudiciales para su vida; hasta que un día fue ella la que considero que era suficiente y acabo con todo lo que entre ellos había.

Desde entonces Harry no volvió a saber de ella, hasta ese día.

Y la extrañaba, mucho.

Prefirió borrar todos los mensajes para acabar con su tortura pero uno de ellos llamo su atención. Tenía fecha de un día después de que ella se fuera definitivamente de su vida, y no recordaba haberlo leído jamás. Rápidamente lo leyó quedando absorto por su contenido.

Sin perder un solo segundo tomo su chaqueta y salió corriendo de su departamento esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

ooooOOOOoooo

Caminaba cabizbaja, un paso tras otro mientras revisaba el contenido de su bolso tratando de hallar su escurridizo celular. Había sonado tres horas atrás pero al estar en una reunión tuvo que ignorarlo, razón por la cual se veía en la necesidad de revisarlo por si de alguna urgencia se trataba.

Cuando lo encontró miró el número del cual recibió la llamada sin poder reconocerlo, decidió devolverle la llamada luego; se encontraba muy cansada y le apetecía tomarse una deliciosa tasita de café.

Camino dos cuadras hasta llegar a un bar donde servían un buen café y unas sabrosas donas; pecaría de golosa, pero amaba las cosas dulces.

Tomando su ansiada bebida repaso lo que había hecho durante el día. Se levantó muy temprano porque tenía cita con la florista, debía cancelar la orden de los doscientos ramos de flores que había encargado. Luego se dirigió al salón de eventos para cancelar también la reservación, también acudió a la tienda del diseñador de si vestido para detener la confección. Estaba realmente agotada, no paró en todo el día y ahora su cabeza se lo estaba cobrando.

Mentalmente maldijo a su ex prometido por ponerla en esa situación. Pero era tan tonta para ocuparse ella de misma de todo pudiendo haber dejado ese deber al causante de que todo se acabara.

Maldito Victor Krum y su falta de pantalones. Era increíble que le propusiera seguir con la farsa del matrimonio después de haberlo encontrado follando como conejo con su secretaria, ¡en su departamento!. Definitivamente era un idita si creía que se lo dejaría pasar, porque Hermione Granger podría ser todo menos tonta y ¡cornuda!.

Nunca le había ido bien en el amor y estaba cuestionándose seriamente meterse a un convento o al menos comprar otro gato que le hiciera compañía a su querido Crookshanks…lo mejor era comenzar con su colección de gatos cuando antes.

Rió de su chiste personal pero su alegría no duro mucho tiempo al tomar conciencia de lo que sucedía.

Otro hombre que la traicionaba.

Durante su juventud tubo un par de novios que al decir verdad habían durado muy poco, no por ella por supuesto, o más bien sí. Ella creía que las relaciones eran de dos, desafortunadamente sus parejas no creían lo mismo

Decidió no darles demasiada importancia, no es como que haya estado perdidamente enamorada de aquellos hombres, pero el golpe a su ego había sido muy fuerte y dejó huellas que cuando creía estaban cicatrizadas volvían a resurgir

No tenía suerte en el amor, eso era obvio

Solo un hombre había logrado calar hondo en su corazón, pero fue el peor de todos.

No solo la traicionó, sino que le dejó bien claro que no quería absolutamente nada de ella que no fuera sexo. Lo peor de todo es que ella fue tan tonta que por un momento estuvo dispuesta a dárselo, y lo hizo, se metió en una dañina relación con un sujeto que no se amaba ni a si mismo.

Afortunadamente rompió con el antes de que su corazón quedara totalmente resquebrajado. Y ahí es cuando apareció Victor, por desgracia.

Harry Potter, ese era el nombre del hombre al que Hermione había amado. Había pasado más de un año desde que lo vio por última vez y hasta la fecha se permitió extrañarlo, no se lo merecía.

Pero las cosas no fueron del todo malas. Tuvieron sus buenos momentos. En algunas ocasiones él podía llegar a ser muy dulce y caballeroso, fuer por eso que cayo rendida a sus pies. Seguramente utilizaba las mismas tácticas para conquistar a otras mujeres.

Ese pensamiento hizo que a Hermione se le revolviera el estómago provocando que dejara un lado su dona. Contemplo el cielo azulado mientras los recuerdos invadían su mente.

_Llevaba una semana en Vancouver, donde asistió a un seminario de medicina paliativa* que muy generosamente su hospital había pagado para ella._

_Había sido una experiencia muy enriquecedora aunque extrañaba de sobremanera su hogar, principalmente a cierta personita que esperaba, también la extrañara._

_Bajo apresurada del avión pues quería llegar cuanto antes a su casa y llamarlo. Lo necesitaba muchísimo y quería que la apretara fuerte en sus brazos demostrando lo mucho que la había echado de menos._

_Tomó su maleta y corrió hacia la salida para alcanzar lo más rápido posible un taxi, pero total fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su hermoso ojiverde esperándola parada en medio del aeropuerto sosteniendo un ramo de sus flores favoritas y un enorme oso de felpa que ella amó al instante._

_Sin pensarlo un solo segundo se tiró a sus brazos totalmente emocionada haciendo que el soltara el gran oso._

_Rieron contentos un rato hasta que él se inclinó para unir sus labios. Cuanto lo había extrañado._

_No tardaron en darse un fuerte abrazo otra vez antes de que él, recogiendo el peluche, la condujera hasta su auto._

_-parece que te gustó la sorpresa-hablo Harry conduciendo por las oscuras calles de su ciudad, mientras ella seguía apachurrando emocionada su oso_

_-me encantó-dijo ella-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cómo sabias que mi vuelo llegaría hoy? No recuerdo habérselo comentado a alguien_

_-tengo mis contactos-presumió con una sonrisa enigmática-este era uno de tus sueños y estoy de tan buen humor que decidí cumplirlo_

_-muchas gracias_

_Hermione se acercó un poco a él y dejo un seductor beso en su cuello, esa noche prometía mucho, al menos de su parte_

_-¿Por qué estás tan contento?-preguntó después de un rato_

_-acabo de cerrar un trato multimillonario con una empresa japonesa_

_Hermione sonrió pero no podía negar que se sentía decepcionada por esa respuesta. Dentro de su corazón esperaba que Harry le dijera que estaba feliz por su regreso, pero como era obvio esa no era una causa de felicidad para él._

_Permaneció silencioso el resto del camino y contrario a lo que ella pensaba, Harry la llevó a su casa, no a la de él. Pensó que el cumpliría su sueño completo al cocinar para ella, pero era evidente que no._

_Compraron algo de comida tailandesa, su favorita y cenaron frente a la fogata de su departamento. Debía admitir que fue una cena casual pero bonita, Harry Potter de buen humor era una gran compañía._

_Después de comer tomaron un baño y juntos y se dedicaron a regalonearse toda la noche, a pesar de la decepción de Hermione por no ser el motivo de felicidad de su amor. _

Un poco acalorada por los recuerdos de aquella noche de reencuentro Hermione bebió otro sorbo de su café, de repente el sabor le resultaba amargo, pero eso era lo que pasaba cuando recordaba a Harry.

Lo había amado, como jamás llego a mar a nadie más. Cayó muy bajo para tener su atención creyendo que con su amor bastaba para los dos. Pero no fue así.

A estas alturas aún conservaba la esperanza de que él sintiera aunque sea la mitad de lo que ella sentía por él y estaba segura de que si él se plantara frente a ella en ese mismo instante no dudaría en lanzarse a sus brazos para besarlo y aprisionarlo y no dejarlo ir jamás.

Se rió de ello, era imposible que eso sucediera, de hecho el ya no debería acordarse siquiera de ella.

Terminó su café y pago la cuenta. Decidió irse caminando a su casa en vez de tomar un taxi. Le gustaba mucho observar los adornos navideños que aún quedaban en las casas y ver a las familias reunidas para dar el adiós al año que se iba y la bienvenida al año que venía.

Solía hacer eso con sus padres, una cena, la familia, mirar los fuegos artificiales, comer las doce uvas, etc. Era algo que esperaba con ansia cada año. Pero de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Sus padres se habían divorciado hace 5 años y ahora cada uno pasaba las festividades por su lado dedicándole solo una llamada a ella para desearle felicidad. Sentía eso tan frio y triste que no quiso pensar más en ello.

El último fin de año que había pasado acompañado fue uno de los más bonitos de su vida. Era irónico que lo hubiera pasado junto Harry.

Cenaron en el ático de su edificio con las estrellas alumbrándolos por completo. Observaron desde ahí los fuegos artificiales y fue algo realmente mágico. Extrañaba eso, cuando Harry era lindo con ella y no ese patán en el que se había convertido meses antes de que lo dejara.

Dejar a Harry fue una de las decisiones más duras que tomó en su vida. Lo amaba, y eso era lo peor, pero no estaba dispuesta a ser su juguete. Eso nunca.

_Recogió todas sus pertenencias del departamento que hasta ahora había compartido con Harry. Las metió en una caja aun sin decidir su destino pues no creía que volviera a usarlas, no si ello le recordaba a él._

_Cerca de las 6 de la tarde él llegó a casa. Se mostró muy confundido cuando al entrar encontró una caja junto a la puerta, no recordaba haberla dejado ahí. De inmediato supuso que era de Hermione_

_Se dirigió a su habitación porque de seguro ella estaría ahí, y no se equivocó._

_Hermione estaba sentada en la cama mientras estrujaba nerviosamente sus manos. Él se acercó a ella dispuesto a saludarla con un beso en los labios, pero ella giro su cara haciendo que el beso parara en su mejilla._

_Harry extrañado y molesto por tal acción se alejó de ella y la observo esperando una explicación._

_-me voy-dijo ella_

_Harry, confundido tardo un minuto en hablar-está bien, nos vemos mañana_

_-no me estas entendiendo, me voy de tu vida, no me volverás a ver más_

_-¿de qué demonios estás hablando?_

_Hermione tembló ante la fuerte voz de él, nunca le había gustado cuando le gritaba, le hacía sentir pequeña._

_-te estoy diciendo que hasta aquí llego todo, me voy-habló decidida_

_-¿estas terminando conmigo?_

_-no puedo terminar algo que nunca empezó-explico saliendo de la habitación-tú mismo lo dijiste, nosotros no tenemos nada, y yo ya me canse de ese nada_

_-¿estás jugando verdad? Deja de decir tonterías_

_-no son tonterías, son mis sentimientos y quiero acabar con esto antes de que me dañes por completo_

_-no he hecho nada para dañarte_

_-exacto-lloró ella-tú no haces nada, y eso me duele_

_-pídeme lo que quieras, ¿qué puedo hacer para dejar de dañarte?_

_-tú lo sabes-se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero él la hizo voltear tomando su brazo_

_-no, no lo se_

_-ámame_

_-sabes que déjame ir_

_Con el poco orgullo que le quedaba tomo la caja con sus pertenencias antes de que el pudiera decir algo más. _

_Al llegar a su casa lloró como nunca hasta quedarse dormida. Tenía, aunque sea una mínima esperanza, de que el iría a buscarla para decirle que la amaba, pero eso jamás paso._

_Al siguiente día le envió un correo electrónico con el cual intentaba expresar un poco su pesar y con el cual dejaba abierta la puerta de su vida por si algún día el decidía entrar._

De eso ya hace un año y tres meses. No volvieron a verse, y el jamás la buscó.

Con los ojos llorosos por recordar aquellas tristes memorias Hermione siguió caminando sin darse cuenta del rumbo que seguía.

Pronto, al calmarse, se dio cuenta de que había llegado al lugar que a ella más le gustaba.

La playa.

Se sacó sus botines con tacón y quedo descalza, amaba la sensación de la cálida arena en sus pies.

Lentamente camino hasta la orilla, donde sin importarle dañar su caro pantalón, mojó sus pies.

Era su lugar favorito en el mundo por lo que no le importó deambular un rato ahí a pesar de lo tarde que era. De hecho lo mejor sería que esperara hasta después de las doce. Que mejor que recibir el nuevo año en la playa.

Vio como diferentes grupos de personas, en su mayoría jóvenes se reunían alrededor de un fogata mientras cantaban algunas de las canciones que tuvieron mejor acogida en el año y bebían cerveza.

Siempre quiso pasar así su año nuevo, pero nunca nadie había querido acompañarla.

Se paró un rato a observar la inmensidad del mar, era infinito, hermoso y majestuoso, tan … hipnotizante.

Cerró los ojos dejando que la brisa alborotara sus cabellos. Dejando que el sonido del romper de las olas la llenara de la paz que necesitaba.

Unas manos se posaron en su cintura haciendo que se girara sobresaltada.

Nunca espero volver a ver esos ojos y mucho menos que la observaran con tanto anhelo como el que ella sentía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sin separarse de los brazos que la aprisionaban

-estoy tratando de enmendar el grave error que cometí hace un año-apretó su agarre deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la chica-quiero recuperarte

Hermione se soltó bruscamente y se alejo unos cuantos pasos

-no puedes recuperar algo que nunca has tenido

Harry suspiró cansado, sabía que las cosas serían difíciles, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por recuperarla sin importar cuales fueran las consecuencias. Avanzo un paso, tratando de acercarse otra vez a ella pero la chica retrocedio impidiéndolo.

-¿podrias escucharme?

-yo creo que las cosas entre nosotros terminaron hace ya un buen tiempo ¿Qué sentido tiene?

-mucho, quiero que entiendas las razones por las cuales no quería una relación-explicó desesperado-te juro que si después de lo que diga no quieres volver a verme, desaprecere de tu vida y no te molestare jamás

Hermione no dijo nada, solo se limitó a tomar asiento sobre la arena y mirarlo hacia arriba desde su posición. Harry interpreto esta acción como una señal de que continuara. Se sentó frente a ella y cerró los ojos antes de comenzar a hablar.

-crecí dentro de una familia fuerte y sólida. Mis padres no reparaban en demostrarse afecto el uno a otro en cualquier ocasión. Me llenaban de atenciones, no solo materiales, sino también de afecto. Los te quiero y te amo eran palabras que escuchabas todos los días en mi casa; mi padre trabajaba y mi madre era una ama de casa abnegada, nunca nos faltó nada y todo era perfecto, demasiado perfecto.

cuando cumplí los dieciocho años ya era un prometedor estudiante de economía en la universidad, como es obvio mis padres estuvieron muy orgullosos y yo no podría ser más feliz. Un día, decidí visitar a mi padre en su oficina, quería que me asesorara con un proyecto que tenía que presentar, entre directo a su despacho y lo que encontré destrozó mi vida por completo. Mi padre y su mejor amigo, al que yo a este día conocí como mi padrino se estaban besando como si no hubiera un mañana. Le pedí explicaciones a mi padre, pero el solo pudo decirme que se había enamorado de otra persona y que debía aceptarlo. Para mí eso fue muy perturbador y lo peor de todo fue que mi madre estuvo toda la vida enterada de ese romance.

no les hable por casi tres meses. Cuando por fin me convencieron de que necesitábamos conversar me explicaron muchas cosas que solo consiguieron destrozarme mas. Se casaron enamorados, si, pero el amor murió solo unos pocos años después de mi nacimiento. Decidieron continuar con su matrimonio para guardar las apariencias, pero cada uno rehízo su vida por su lado y decidieron dejarme vivir en esa mentira. Si yo no hubiera visto a mi padre ese día, creo que aun seguiría viviendo en esa mentira-Harry sonrió sin gracia al recordar lo que diría a continuación-una semana después de esa charla busqué a la que en ese tiempo era mi novia, necesitaba su consuelo, pero para más inri la encontré revolcándose con mi mejor amigo en su departamento.

desde entonces no he querido mantener ninguna relación seria con ninguna mujer. ¿Para qué? Si tarde o temprano el amor se va acabar. Pero luego apareciste tu-dijo mirando sus preciosos orbes chocolates que a esta altura comenzaban a cristalizarse-y rompiste todos mis esquemas. Pronto nos vimos envueltos en una rutina con la que me sentía muy cómodo. Comencé a añorarte cuándo no estabas y a escuchar con atención cada una de las cosas que decías. Eso me asustó…mucho. No quería comenzar a tener sentimientos por ti corriendo el peligro de que algún día me dejaras, así que estúpidamente comencé a alejarte. Créeme que es de lo que más me arrepiento en mi vida. Después tú te fuiste y me sentí morir con eso. Al principio me encerré en mi mundo enfrentando solo el luto que significaba para mi tu partida, pero luego decidí dejarte atrás y continuar con mi vida, como si eso fuera posible.

intenté rehacer mi vida, tal como había sido antes de que tu llegaras, pero no lo logré. Por eso me dediqué por completo a mi empresa pensando tontamente que eso me quitaría tu recuerdo de la mente. Obviamente no fue así. Leí el mensaje que me dejaste al siguiente día de que te marcharas. Por eso estoy aquí, sentado frente a ti, pidiéndote que me ames.

Las lágrimas corrían con libertad por las mejillas de la castaña que miraba al amor de su vida sin encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que su corazón sentía.

Ante su silencio Harry insistió-aquí termina mi vida si me aceptas y estoy dispuesto a comenzar otra nueva vida, pero solo si es contigo

Hermione se abalanzó sobre el haciendo que ambos cayeran acostados sobre la arena. Mirando fijamente sus ojos susurró-te amo

Harry ante la intensidad de sus emociones soltó un par de lágrimas antes de decirle-también te amo

Unieron sus labios sintiéndose por fin en casa buscando saciar la sed que sentía del otro pero apenas lográndolo.

-me he tardado demasiado-susurró Harry sobre sus labios-perdóname

-no importa-dijo ella volviendo a besarlo-estas aquí, y me amas

-más que a nada cariño, fui un tonto al no aceptarlo

-sí, lo fuiste, pero ya no lo eres mas

-te amo

-te amo

Volvieron a besarse con una pasión tan abrasadora que creían los consumiría. En el cielo los fuegos artificiales creaban un espectáculo maravilloso anunciando la llegada del nuevo año, pero para los dos amantes, todo carecía de importancia, su mundo se reducía a la burbuja personal en donde solo los dos existían.

Más tarde, ambos charlarían sobre sus vidas, lo mucho que había pasado durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, Harry no dejaría de pedirle perdón por su estupidez y ella no se cansaría hasta hacerle entender que ya todo estaba bien.

No solo era el inicio de un nuevo año, sino también, el inicio de una nueva vida, tal como Hermione escribió en la nota que hizo a Harry darse cuenta de su amor por ella.

_"Fuimos estupendos y espléndidos, nos creímos invencibles, nos besamos muchas veces, nos extrañamos más, nos odiamos en silencio y nos gritamos en los aeropuertos que nos esperábamos, nos regalamos flores y nos emocionábamos cuando nos desnudábamos. Y nos lastimamos más, el triple de todo lo demás, por eso, mi antiguo amor, te escribo para matarnos sin hacer ruido."_

_Cuando terminen nuestras viejas vidas te estare esperando a orillas del mundo para comenzar una nueva vida juntos._

A partir de ese día su vida se llenó de amor y prosperidad. Un año después regresaron a la misma playa para darle la bienvenida al siguiente año, solo que esta vez, ya eran tres.


End file.
